Miles Milheim
|- | class="daoinfobox_image" colspan="2" style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:4px;text-align:center;"| |- !Race: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Human |- !Gender: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Male |- !Class: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Warrior |- !Title: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|None |- !Specialization: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|Champion |- !Family: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;"| Nicholas Milheim (father) Vincent Aldouin (uncle) Michelle Aldouin (mother) Louis Milheim (brother) |- !Appearances: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;text-align:center;"|''Coming Soon'' |} Miles (born 9:11 Dragon) is an Orlesian adventurer and later Lyrium smuggler in service of a Tevinter-based syndicate. He chooses to carry his father's name. Milheim. Theme Song:'' TSFH - Strength of a Thousand Men '' Personality Miles is a leader above all else, and keeps morale high with his quick tongue and imposing stature. He is good to his friends. Yet while masking himself as a commoner, he cannot at times hide the quirks of an Orlesian Noble. He can be vain, especially when it concerns his blade and armor, he is at times also bon vivant, preffering inns over camping out. Despite this, he is kind-hearted and is easily swayed into doing what he thinks is right. He lives by the morals taught by the Chantry. Background Miles was born in Lydes, Orlais, his father was a circle mage and his mother was the daughter of a minor noble in the town. His mother's side of the family, House Aldouin were devout followers of the Chantry, as a result, his mother was forbidden to tell anyone of his father being a mage. Michelle, Miles' mother was forced to cease all contact with Nicholas, but despite that, he was allowed to see Miles on occasion. Two years later however, Michelle bore Nicholas a second child, Louis, what was worse, is that at age four he began showing signs of an affinity towards magic. It was after that that she was quickly paired with a befriended house's eldest son, who was barely sixteen at the time, and plotted to have Nicholas framed as an apostate who had swayed Michelle through mind control, and he was promptly sentenced to death by the Chantry. Michelle was devastated, and did not keep it a secret from her children who their father really was. Miles admired the stories she told of him, and since then held deep respect for the Mages. When he came of age, his uncle Vincent taught him how to wield a sword, and as it would seem, he was quite talented. At the young age of seventeen, his uncle took him to Jader just near the Fereldan border to help combat lyrium smugglers alongside the Templars. He did not however go head to head with any major cartels, but he did gain respect from the Templars he served alongside with, until one day, he spared a female smuggler, who had tricked him by telling him she was forced into it, only to find out later that he head cornered one of the biggest names in the local smuggling enviroment. Because of this, he was dismissed from service, and while his uncle stayed in Jader, Miles went to Ferelden and made his way to Redcliffe, just before the battle of Ostagar started, hoping to enlist in Arl Eamon's army as a mercenary, he was quickly trapped by the undead menace, and forced to fight alongside the villagers. There he met''' Surlon, one of the Arl's knights that had returned from his quest, unsuccesfully. They were doomed to fall that night, and when fate intervened and the Hero of Ferelden saved the village. However, with the Arl ill, Surlon decided to pursue a career as Templar instead, and Miles had joined him in his travel to Lake Calenhad. Along the way, they were ambushed by Darkspawn, just as they had tracked down an elven pickpocket that had stolen Surlon's money. The bandit was cornered but in a gesture of good will, Miles risked his life to take him along in their escape. When they succeeded, he introduced himself as Quincy' . As his travels diverted him from his path back to Lydes he met the surfacer dwarf, 'Ymgar' and then 'Benji' as well, the latter was a Riviani lyrium smuggler that intended to help them after Miles and his friends had saved him from mercenaries to which he owed money. They stranded in the Free Marches, where a dalish elf, formerly a keeper's first named' Alryn ' joined them. and made their way to Orlais from there. Throughout his travels, he ended up fighting off Chasind Bandits that had assaulted a village whilst they were staying there, and after that fight, he took along the Warlord's second, after he had abandoned her, her name was' Gaze' . They went to Montsimmard after that, the Grey Warden capital of Orlais. Quincy remained in the Alienage there, where he had gotten quite close to the Hahren's daughter. Eventually, Miles reached his hometown, Lydes, only to learn that his brother had joined the Orlesian Rebels against the Empress, after fleeing the circle. Miles could not convince him to stay out of the conflict and he disappeared alongside his rebel band. Vowing to return to Lydes at some point to find his brother. During his search, he found himself in Tevinter, where Benji soon left to repay his debt to his employers. Alryn intended to confront Cendrilus, but needed Miles' help, when he eventually faced off against him, Alryn fled the scene and Cendrilus captured Miles. Benji bribed the Tevinter Authorities and freed Miles. To repay his best friend, he went into business with him and Ymgar, trafficking Lyrium between Minrathous, the Tevinter capital and the Free Marches, and sometimes Orlais. in order to repay Benji's debt to his employers after having lost a shipment. He learned then that Alryn was a Tevinter Noble of house Cendril, rather than a Dalish refugee. For three years they didn't hear from him, during that time he was working his way to the top of the house and in order to gain popularity he decided to turn on his friends when he decided to roll up the illegal lyrium trade. Miles, Benji and Ymgar are forced to flee Minrathous and settle down in Kirkwall, Ymgar eventually gets caught by Alryn's men. In Kirkwall, they are hoping to find their friends once more, in order to take revenge. Relations 'Surlon '- Surlon's accompanied Miles from the start, and has proven to be a trustworthy friend. Despite them parting ways when they were seperated in Montsimmard, they maintain a strong friendship. 'Quincy '- Despite their rough start, since Miles had saved Quincy, he trusted him, and as a result, Quincy became a loyal friend, and had difficulty parting ways with him when he met Illandre in the Alienage. 'Ymgar ' - Ymgar is someone he often compares to his mentor and uncle, his experience and skill impressed Miles, so he respects him despite his quirky nature. 'Benji '- Miles' best friend, since meeting in Amaranthine, they've become as close as brothers and have taken risks and sacrifices to help eachother. Miles ended up getting involved in Benji's trade, while a few years ago he'd be hunting the very same kind of smugglers. 'Alryn '- Miles was wary of Alryn at first because he was so quiet, but his betrayal came as a suprise to him. Since then, he has come to hate him with a passion, because of the torture he had to endure at House Cendril's hands. 'Gaze '- Miles has come to respect Gaze if initially with mild distrust, especially since they travelled together alone when the group was scattered in Montsimmard. When she moved in with his mother, he knew all too well that she's here to stay, in his life. 'Illandre '- Miles is alright with Illandre getting engaged to Quincy, he does however consider her to be somewhat spoiled, despite being an Alienage Elf. 'Lokai '- Lokai is respected by Miles, but he is not exactly comfortable with his presence. His coldness puts him off and makes for awkward situations he'd rather avoid. 'Louis '- Louis and Miles had a good relationship, but there are a few major matters they disagree on, such as the surname question. Louis has taken up Aldouin, and Miles has taken up his father's name. 'Vincent' - Vincent has been like a father to him when he was growing up. He learned everything that helped him on his journey from him. 'Michelle''' - Miles and his mother had a good bond, Miles took good care of her while he lived at home in Lydes. And Michelle can count on him to be there for her at all times. Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Orlesians Category:Mileske's Characters Category:Humans Category:House Aldouin Category:Champions